Contrato
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Ron descubre que su madre ha creado un contrato matrimonial ilegal que lo uniría en matrimonio con Ruby Potter, por lo que decide avisarla para ver qué pueden hacer al respecto.


**Desafío:** Anubis of The Highway Thieves (Marriage-Contract-Conundrum-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Es bastante común ver fics que tienen a Harry/FemHarry (a quién llamare Raven para este desafío) siendo inscrita en un Contrato Matrimonial con Ron o Ginny por Dumbledore y Molly y/o Arthur. Esta vez, Ron no tiene nada que ver con el plan y esta completamente en contra, pero desgraciadamente hay complicaciones.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Bueno!Ron que nunca traicionaría intencionalmente a sus amigos. Los roles de Hermione y el resto de los Weasleys son decisión del autor.

\- La pareja principal es Ron/Raven.

\- El contrato es inescapable excepto por **un** vacío legal: el Contrato indica que Raven toma el apellido Weasley, por lo que para librarse del mismo Ron debe tomar el apellido Potter.

\- Los celos por el nombre de Raven saliendo de Cáliz nunca pasaron o Ron estaba bajo la influencia de pociones/hechizos para tenerlos y Raven los removió.

\- Ron no odia a los Slytherins (gracias a Pettigrew/Sirius dado que ambos eran Gryffindors) pero no se fía de ellos.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Raven estando en una relación con un hombre cuando Ron la avisa.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Gideon y Fabian Prewett pusieron una clausula de broma en su testamento indicando que si uno de los hijos de su hermana se casaba antes de graduarse de Hogwarts se convertiría inmediatamente en Señor/Señora Prewett.

\- Raven esta en una relación con otra chica y Ron no tiene ningún problema con ello. Si escoges seguir la primera recomendación ella puede convertirse en Señora Prewett.

 **Opcional:**

\- Para ir con la segunda recomendación la chica es una Slytherin.

* * *

Nada más aparecer la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres Ron la golpeo con fuerza, esperando que Ruby Potter estuviese en su interior.

Ron Weasley acababa de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad que había pasado con su familia y que consideraba las peores de toda su vida, sobre todo por lo que había descubierto sobre su madre.

La noche anterior había despertado para ir a mear y tras acabar descubrió que la habitación de sus padres estaba entreabierta. Acercándose escucho a su madre y, para su sorpresa, Dumbledore hablando sobre un Contrato Matrimonial Vinculante entre él y Ruby que habían forjado, asegurando que una vez que muriese _"de forma que el Señor Oscuro también lo hiciese"_ los Weasley tuviesen todo el dinero y propiedades que los Potter poseían.

Ronald se había enfadado pero, en lugar de entrar y confrontar a ambos al respecto, decidió que lo mejor era no hacer ruido y esperar a que terminasen, ya que no dudaba que borrarían sus memorias. Si algo tenia que agradecerles a Ruby y Hermione era que le habían enseñado a pensar antes de actuar, algo que le faltaba severamente durante su primer año, y no pensaba defraudarlas.

Una vez que escucho los sonoros ronquidos de su madre, y le lanzo un Aturdidor para asegurarse de que no despertaba, examino la habitación hasta que encontró el Contrato en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Dado que la jerga legal lo confundía decidió duplicar el documento y guardar la copia, que tenia en su bolsillo para mostrársela a su amiga.

Tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió y una mano lo agarro del hombro antes de meterle dentro. La puerta desapareció en el instante siguiente.

 _"Muy bien, Ronald, ¿porque te encuentras tan alterado?"_ pregunto Ruby, mirándole con sus ojos verde esmeralda llenos de preocupación. Había ordenado a la habitación que le avisase si decidía visitarles, así que sabia que no había nadie más viéndoles.

 _"¡Es mi madre! ¡Se ha vuelto..."_ las palabras de Ronald pararon cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto Ruby. O, más bien, su ausencia de ello.

Viendo por primera vez la habitación se dio cuenta de que el único mueble en la misma era una cama de matrimonio donde Cho Chang, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, estaba tratando de taparse con las sabanas mientras su cara se ponía roja como un tomate.

Francamente debería haber supuesto que estaba pasando algo como esto. Ruby y Cho llevaban saliendo desde principios de cuarto año y más de una vez empleaban la Sala de los Menesteres para tener "charlas privadas". Por supuesto, solo Ronald y Hermione eran conscientes de ello y, aunque Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo con su relación, Ronald la acepto mejor que cuando Granger empezó a salir con Draco.

Con esa relación si que tenia algunos problemas. No porque él fuese un Sangrepura y ella una hija de muggles, ni siquiera porque Draco era un Slytherin, incluso si no confiaba mucho en ellos, ya que se llevaba bien con varios miembros de la Casa y conocer a Pettigrew le había hecho replantearse sus ideas al respecto. Era por las dificultades de mantener a Lucius, el padre de Draco, ignorante de que su hijo no tenia intención de seguir sus pasos y asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros hijos de los Mortífagos que si lo hacían se enterase, dado que solo iba a terminar mal para ambos.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, Ronald centro sus ojos en los de su mejor amiga y pregunto con incomodidad _"¿Os pillo en un mal momento?"_

 _"El eufemismo del siglo"_ respondió Ruby claramente molesta _"Ella estaba usando su encantadora lengua cuando tú arruinaste el momento"_

 _"Bueno, tal vez debería dejarlo para más tarde..."_ dijo débilmente.

 _"No, lo que sea que tengas que decirme me lo dices aquí y ahora"_ respondió su amiga _"Pero antes, date la vuelta mientras nos ponemos algo encima"_

 _"Si, señora"_ respondió Ronald, girándose para ver la puerta y procurando pensar en otra cosa que las dos mujeres que estaban tras él y lo que habían hecho antes de que llegase, ya que lo último que necesitaba era que la Sala hiciese la situación todavía más incomoda.

 _"Muy bien, ya puedes darte la vuelta"_ dijo Ruby y Ronald obedeció, aliviado de que ambas llevaban sus uniformes escolares _"Ahora, ¿que ha hecho Molly que crees que requiera mi inmediata atención?"_

 _"Creo que lo mejor sera que mires el duplicado que hice"_ dijo, sacando de su bolsillo el papel doblado y entregándoselo. Su amiga lo desdoblo y empezó a leerlo, volviéndose más enfadada a medida que revisaba el documento mientras Cho, que estaba mirando por encima de su hombro, hacia lo mismo.

 _"Weasley..."_ dijo Cho con un gruñido, viéndole como si desease matarlo con la mirada.

 _"¡No soy culpable de esto!"_ exclamo Ronald, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba pensando la asiática _"¡No sabia que esto existía hasta ayer y mi madre no sabe que yo lo se!"_

 _"Muy bien, Ronald. Te agradezco mucho por el aviso"_ dijo Ruby antes de dirigirse a Chang _"Cho, Ronald nunca me ha traicionado en ningún momento, incluso durante los incidentes con el pársel y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y confío incondicionalmente en él"_

 _"Vale, si tu lo dices"_ dijo Cho, percibiendo que su novia le estaba diciendo que se comportase o dormiría en el Bosque Prohibido lo que quedaba de año _"Hablando del incidente de tu segundo año, todavía no entiendo porque estaban tan escandalizados por tu habilidad"_

 _"Ni tú ni las Patil ni Su Li, realmente"_ admitió Ruby. Aparentemente había miles de personas capaces de hablar con las serpientes repartidas por el suroeste asiático debido a cruces continuados de gente mágica y muggles con una especie mágica local conocida como las nagas, que por lo que Cho les había descrito eran parecidas a las sirenas, solo con la mitad humanoide similar a la de un nativo de la India o del resto de Asia y con largas colas de serpiente en lugar de la habitual cola de pescado que la gente del agua tenia.

 _"Entonces, Ronald, ¿por que trajiste una copia aquí?"_ cuestiono Cho volviendo al tema que había iniciado la conversación.

 _"...No entiendo la jerga legal y pensé que Ruby o Hermione podrían ayudarme a ver si había alguna forma de anularlo, pero como no se si Hermione esta metida en esto o no decidí hablar primero con Ruby"_ admitió Ronald. Aunque se sentía mal por no fiarse de Hermione ni él ni Ruby le habían perdonado que ese verano apenas enviase información en sus cartas excepto que Dumbledore les decía que no podían decir nada. Ronald tenia la excusa de que no tenia un tel-ef-ono pero, como sospechaba que los Mortífagos no sabían que existían y ambos pensaban que Hermione tenia que tener uno en casa de sus padres, no tenían ninguna razón para perdonarla por ello.

 _"De acuerdo, ya es muy tarde para que podamos volver a nuestros dormitorios sin que Filch nos descubra, así que pongámonos a trabajar"_ con estas palabras la habitación se convirtió en un estudio lleno de libros sobre contratos y legalidad.

Tras casi una hora estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, ya que el contrato estaba muy bien redactado y no parecía tener vacíos legales aprovechables. Ronald ya estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza y Ruby tenia la misma opinión cuando Cho le echo un vistazo a la última linea.

 _"Ruby, Ronald. Aquí dice que Ruby tomara el apellido Weasley tras la boda"_ dijo la asiática de espaldas a ellos.

 _"Eso ya lo sabemos, hemos visto esa linea ya varias veces"_ dijo Ruby con frustración.

 _"Ya, ¿pero que pasaría si sucediese lo contrario y Ronald tomase tu apellido?"_ dijo dándose la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa _"Por supuesto, tendrías que casarte igualmente pero Molly no podría tocar ni un knut"_

 _"Ya, pero el problema es que Ruby no se querría casar jamás conmigo"_ dijo a las chicas entre risas antes de darse cuenta de Ruby le estaba mirando de forma contemplativa _"¿Verdad?"_

 _"¿Por que crees que no querría casarme contigo?"_ pregunto Ruby con interés.

 _"...Bueno...para comenzar esta el hecho de que obviamente no estas interesada en chicos..."_ titubeo Ronald.

 _"Ronald, soy bisexual"_ replico Ruby.

 _"...¿En serio?"_ cuestiono perplejo. Inmediatamente trato de pensar otra cosa cuando noto que algo en su cintura había empezado a hincharse _"Pero ahora estas saliendo con Cho..."_

 _"Por favor, soy una segunda hija. Nunca voy a heredar nada y, francamente, en este país te tratan mejor como concubina que como primera generación, así que no me importa estar con ambos"_ dijo la susodicha, arruinando su argumento.

 _"Sin embargo, vamos a tener que hacer esto rápido para arruinar tanto las respuestas de Dumbledore y Molly. Y, de hecho, tengo a la persona adecuada para oficiar la boda..."_ dijo Ruby misteriosamente _"Por supuesto, esto depende de si tú también aceptas ya que si no lo haces ellos ganan"_

 _"¿No hay otra opción?"_ cuestiono Ronald _"Porque yo no soy buen material como marido. Soy ignorante, vago, impaciente, glotón..."_

 _"Ya, pero también eres uno de los pocos hombres que hay en mi vida en quién realmente puedo depositar toda mi confianza, así que estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad para mejorar si aceptas. Pero elige bien, dado que yo solo doy una oportunidad a diferencia de Dumbledore"_ replico Ruby con una sonrisa que Cho imito.

* * *

Filius Flitwick, que además de profesor era un Administrador Veterano de Gringotts y, por tanto, tenia suficiente poder legal como para casarles, estudio su situación por una semana y decidió que no les quedaba otra opción, por lo que les dio detenciones a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, una habitación usada antiguamente como capilla, para oficiar la boda.

Una vez que dio su bendición a Ronald y Ruby, Ron renuncio a su apellido y sucedieron varias cosas inesperadas.

La frente de Ruby, donde se encontraba la desgraciada cicatriz que la hacia famosa, se abrió soltando un moco negro y todos escucharon un grito escalofriante, dejándolos sorprendidos por un par de minutos.

Notando que uno de sus horrocruxes había sido destruido Voldemort intento cortar la conexión entre ambos, pero la sangre de Raven que había recibido al reconstruir su cuerpo hirvió y lo coció vivo de adentro para fuera.

Buscando escapar de la agonía que sentía se conecto con los otros horrocruxes y las Marcas que había puesto a sus seguidores, absorbiendo su magia y su energía vital en un intento de regenerar su cuerpo y mantenerse vivo. Lo logro por unos segundos antes de que sus preciados objetos perdiesen los trozos de alma que tenían y su serpiente y seguidores, ya estuviesen en Azkaban, en sus mansiones o en Hogwarts en el caso de Snape, muriesen con él.

En la Madriguera el Contrato ardió en las manos de Molly, que intento llamar a Albus solo para tropezar contra una alfombra y golpearse contra el suelo. Cuando despertó horas después, Amelia Bones, líder del D.M.L.E., se encontraba allí junto a los Aurores Tonks, Shacklebot y Moody, quienes habían sido avisados por Flitwick días antes y planificado con su jefa capturar a los implicados en un Contrato tan ilegal. Molly supo inmediatamente que estaba acabada, así que dejo que la esposasen sin decir ni una palabra.

Gracias a los instrumentos de su oficina Albus Dumbledore vio como todos sus planes eran destruidos ante sus ojos y sufrió un infarto fulminante. Flawkes, que odiaba en lo que su Maestro se había convertido en los últimos años, canto suavemente lamentando su muerte antes de volar por la ventana sin intención de volver a Inglaterra por los próximos mil años.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era algo de lo que solo se enteraron unos minutos después cuando un búho de Gringotts apareció con un mensaje urgente.

Como descubrieron, los hermanos de Molly, Gideon y Fabian, habían puesto en su testamento que si alguno de sus sobrinos se casaba antes de salir de Hogwarts inmediatamente se convertiría en Señor o Señora Prewett, heredando todo lo que tenían en las bóvedas bancarias a las que habían prohibido el acceso a su hermana una vez que descubrieron que no tenia ni idea de como organizarse monetariamente.

Sin embargo, debido a que recientemente había tomado el apellido Potter ese título forzaba a Ronald a casarse con otra persona para asegurar que ambas Casas continuasen existiendo. Ronald se pregunto quién estaría dispuesto a casarse con él cuando vio a Cho y decidió eliminar dos doxys con un hechizo. Tras su inmediata aceptación cuando pregunto Filius felizmente hizo otra ceremonia.

Una vez que las noticias de la muerte de Dumbledore y la caída de todos los que fueron marcados por Voldemort se hizo pública gracias a Amelia, que gano los vítores de todo el mundo cuando se llevo a Umbridge detenida, la escuela se encontró conmocionada y dividida entre quienes felicitaban al trío por su matrimonio y quienes decían que era amoral o eran celosos de que el autodenominado paleto de Gryffindor estuviese con dos de las mujeres más hermosas de la escuela.

En lo que se refería a Ronald, Ruby y Cho estos últimos, formados extrañamente solo por hombres de Gryffindor, se hicieron fácilmente ignorables una vez que Draco se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin y, en lugar de insultarles como la mayoría esperaban, les felicito por su matrimonio y la reintroducción de la Casa de Prewett en los círculos de los Sangrepura.

Eso había parado en seco a la mayor parte del alumnado por lo inesperadas que fueron sus palabras, pero algunos se desmayaron cuando presento oficialmente a Hermione Granger como su novia mientras que otros, muchos de ellos compañeros de Slytherin, aplaudieron estruendosamente.


End file.
